Dog
Description Added during update Beta v.1.7.12, Dogs are the first companion animal in the game. During the Chinese New Year 2018 event, Lonely Elder's dog was the first dog seen in the game, leads you to the Silent abode leave dog footprints. During the Christmas 2018 event, Husky was shown in Snowy Race Track, and later it was added in the game. Corgi, Rottweiler and Bulldog are the new breeds would be added in game in future updates. Obtaining Player-owned Dogs in the game are only found as Puppies, never as full-grown adults. The first two puppies are guaranteed to spawn in all locations, and after that they can spawn in at the Red Resource Zone, Airdrop areas, and Floppy with coordinates locations. In an recent update Beta v.1.11.1, you can also obtain two puppies from the event Hunters' Camp. They can also be purchased in the in-app store or from the Dealer at great expense in materials and items. You need to build a Dog Crate to house the Dog. After placing, you will need to feed your dogs with: Raw Meat, Raw Turkey, Dry Food. Your dogs '''will' be inactive and stop growing until you feed them.'' Upon maturation to adulthood, the Dog will also show its Rank (I - IV) and generate its skill Traits. With each rank, the Dog will have an equal number of Traits, whether common, rare, or very rare. Dogs can be released or leave after breeding but cannot die permanently. Although they can be killed temporarily, they respawn intact at your home base. Feeding Adult Dogs eat the same food at the same rate as Puppies, including: *Raw Meat from deer, wolves, foxes, etc., @ 2.4 hrs each, per Puppy or Dog *Raw Turkey from Wild Turkey, @ 12 hrs each, per Puppy or Dog *Dry Food, currently only available in the in-app store, also provides a breeding buff *Dog Treats, also currently only available in the in-app store, refill a True Friend's energy When food in the Dog Crate's bowl runs out, they don't die or run away, but you'll see a message in the Kennel Management menu: "No food: dogs are inactive, puppies aren't growing." Without food, dogs that have the trait "True Friend" cannot go with you. Ranks There are four rank levels for Adult Dogs: I, II, III, IV. With each level, Dogs get that number of skill traits. Dogs retain the rank they had as puppies; individual dogs cannot gain ranks. You can only breed dogs of the same rank. While two Rank I parents will produce a Rank II puppy, the odds of getting a puppy of higher rank than the parents decreases as the ranks increase. (See Tips and Tricks, below.) Traits There are nine possible skills or Traits for Dogs. These buffs are active when the Dog(s) possessing them (Max: 3) are "equipped" to the "Walking on Base" task in the Kennel Management menu at the Dog Crate. The buffs of a fourth Dog can be active when a Rank IV Dog with the True Friend Trait is equipped to the applicable slot. These Traits will supply buffs at a noted percentage that varies by individual and rank. When food in the Dog Crate's bowl runs out, you see this message in the Kennel Management menu: "No food: dogs are inactive, puppies aren't growing." ''Until food is added again, any buffs supplied by equipped '''Dogs '''are paused. 'RANK I' 'Common Traits' *COMPANION: Increases the experience gained *CAREFUL: Increases puppies' growth speed *WELL-STOCKED: Decreases the need for food for the dog crate *HUNTER: Increases the chance of meeting a rare animal 'RANK II' 'Common Traits' *COMPANION: Increases the experience gained *CAREFUL: Increases puppies' growth speed *WELL-STOCKED: Decreases the need for food for the dog crate 'Very Rare Traits' *BLOODHOUND: Increases the chance of finding rare items 'RANK III' 'Common Traits' *COMPANION: Increases the experience gained *GUARD: Can attack the Horde *HUNTER: Increases the chance of meeting a rare animal 'Rare Traits' *WITTY: Increases the chance of getting a high rank when crossbreeding *LEADER: Increases the damage done by all dogs 'RANK IV' 'Common Traits' *COMPANION: Increases the experience gained *WELL-STOCKED: Decreases the need for food for the dog crate *CAREFUL: Increases puppies' growth speed 'Very Rare Traits' *TRUE FRIEND: Can be taken with you **''Only Dogs with this trait can be "equipped" to be taken with you in the Kennel Management menu at the Dog Crate. **''This is the skill needed for accessing the doggy doors in Bunker Alfa (lobby and Floor 4).'' Breeding The male and female dogs you choose to breed at the Dog Crate must be of equal rank, and the puppy produced will be of equal or higher rank. Before choosing to "Crossbreed," you have the option to "Inherit traits" to ensure the parent passes their specific traits to the offspring. When you breed a Puppy from a Dog with a rare color/markings, you have the option to keep that appearance for the Puppy. (Note: When you breed '''Dogs', you gain 1 Puppy but lose both parents. "After crossbreeding you'll get a puppy but its parents will run away.")'' Emotes In update Beta v.1.8.1, emotes for dog interaction were added, only for use with True Friend dogs. These include: *Sit *Roll over *Bark Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.7.12 *Husky was showed in Beta v.1.11 at Snowy Race Track *Husky was introduced in Beta v.1.12 *Corgi was introduced in Beta v.1.14 Tips and Tricks Jugando Con Fuerza (JCF) created a really detailed assessment of the best strategy for getting high-rank dogs. ] This is the biggest takeaway (but do watch and give credit where due): Also via JCF (edited for grammar and clarity/format): *When you breed a pair of Rank I dogs...100% chance their puppy will be a Rank II dog. *When you breed a pair of Rank II dogs...60% chance their puppy will be a Rank III dog (without Dry Food buff). *When you breed a pair of Rank III dogs...25 - 30% chance of getting a Rank IV dog (without Dry Food buff). *When you breed a pair of Rank IV dogs...5 - 10% chance you'll get a dog with the True Friend trait. This means on average you will need to breed 360 to 940 Rank I puppies to get one dog with the True Friend trait. (Also depends on your luck) Category:Creatures